The Betrayed
by ArkAngel45971
Summary: What would happen if General Grievous was Betrayed? On the edge of his life he is found by the Rebellion. After almost 15 years he is found. I do not own Star Wars or any of the Characters except the ones that I make. In Progress...


**Hey guys, this is one of** **my first stories so go easy** **on the punishing** **. I '** **ll often** **do Polls to determine the fate** **of characters and** **often add** **new characters. Thanks and enjoy!**

 **He stared at Geonosis. It was glowing in the aurora of light that it bathed in. The planet gave off a solid bright red and pink colour mixed with the tint of blue. The gases on the planet were from exsposed and still-hidden factories. The General stared at the sinking sun. He thought that this was what a Warrior was to die seeing. The General's metal feet clanked against the metal floor, he approached a B-1 battle droid acting as pilot. The droid beeped in fear at the tall figure. The General was pulled from his thoughts from an annoying beep, he was enraged to discover that the souless excuse for a pilot was the source. The General grunted and in one swift movement destroyed the droid from the neck up. Another droid quickly ran over, rolled him out and took his place as pilot. "Set course for Esdera" said a low and rumbling voice. The droid beeped and said "Affirmative". A droid walked up behind the General and said "General Grievous, prisoner 67-BT escaped. She is moving to the neare-" The General grabbed the droid by the face and slammed it into the wall, fully enraged two more droids who happened to be in his path as he walked down the ship's corridors also happened to suffer the same fate. He located the Cell Block, it was in tatters. Droids were strewn everywhere littering the Cell Block, machines were crushed, and weapons were scattered. The General muttered "Dooku will have my head for this". Grievous vaulted over the rail of the catwalk he was on and dropped to the ground. As soon as the loud metal clank was heard he was sprinting in the direction of the chaos. Republic Special Op bodies were seen every so often throughout the blasted and shredded halls. So the Republic knew she was Force sensitive as well. Grievous smiled to himself, and broke into a coughing fit. He stopped sprinting and coughed loudly. There was a hushed sob next to him. His hunting senses kicked in. Grievous quickly looked left to see a Clone fire at him. Grievous rolled and drew green and blue lightsabers from his belt. There were six Clones when Grievous stood, the door they were peeking through was blasted open, no doubt the way they came in. There was a Captain and the rest were Grunts. Grievous swung as soon as the second Clone opened fire. Grievous swung his green lightsaber and killed two men. He swung his blue and killed the Captain. Three left, but they were running, and one was carrying something small. The Prisoner. Battle droids were just beginning to pour in when the General killed the Captain, but Grievous swore he would not let those Clones leave alive.**

 **The Clone holding Tayla was rough. She disliked the Cyborg, not even knowing his name she hated him. The Clones were carrying a human female. She was bound to be fussy. The Clones ran left and right, but Tayla noticed a heavy, but frantic metal clank. "He's coming! Go faster!" She hit the Clone's helmet. "Knock it off you little bugger!" The Clone spat at her. She screamed loud when she saw what rounded the left they just took. After ten seconds of running straight she was calm, then not twenty yards behind them the General turned the corner. His cape fluttering behind him. Finally, with Grievous on their tail, they reached escape pods. The three tossed her in there. One Clone got in, then Grievous stabbed a Clone in the back and threw him aside. " Crash!" The Clone inside the pod shouted, he was grabbing his gun to get out and kill Grievous. The other Clone looked at the Clone inside, then Grievous, then his fallen friend. He said " Sorry Joker" Then pressed the launch button. The pod quickly launched away as Joker screamed " Noooooo!" Tyla was seated crying as she saw the Clone who pressed the button draw his pistol. He aimed and fired three shots at Grievous, the General deflected all of them. Grievous lunged forward and picked up the Clone. The shutters closed. Joker sat and thought about how he was going to give the Republic "Valuable" recordings from his helmet of his BROTHERS DYING. Joker soon rested his head as soon as Tayla fell asleep as well. The red flashng light on the inside was "Calming".**

 **So guys, I  hope you all enjoyed this and thanks for reading this . I am starving for taking the hour to write this. I will also have a poll in the next chapter. See ya! BTW please let me know any spelling errors, thanks!**


End file.
